No Fear, No Regret
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'Everyday, we'll remember that night and the vow that we made' A look into the life of Marius and Cosette. / marius pov.


a/n; my first les miserables fic! I was nervous writing it with the film on in the background, nervous about doing one of my favorite couples justice. the end scene is just so beautiful when marius holds cosette upon jon val jeans death. I sobbed like a baby when fantine appeared. anyways hopefully you'll enjoy this and I promise more les miserables fics will be coming soon :3 song recommendations- a heart full of love/a heart full of love reprise.

* * *

_a heart full of love. _

_a night full of you._

_the worlds are old, but always true._

_oh god for shame, you did not even know my name._

_dear mademoiselle_

_I was lost in your spell._

_a heart full of love._

**- a heart full of love (reprise) les misérables**

* * *

A flash of blonde hair, a sparkle of her blue eyes and he's gone, lost.

He see's her for the first time and his breath is literally knocked out of him, the angels cry above and he feels the intense need to be closer to her, to talk to her, to even get a closer view of her face.

He dodges people in the street just to keep his eyes on her, and a gasp of joy leaves his lips as her eyes meet his; could she be thinking the same as him? Could she be falling as hard as he is now? It feels impossible to fall in love with just a look, but he feels it.

It's over all too quickly as she's hurried off, and regret bubbles inside of him.

Already he misses her..and he doesn't even know her name.

* * *

He can't thank Eponine enough for finding the mystery girl for him, can't relay his gratitude in a more sincere fashion. He dances with her before he reaches the gate, and then all is forgotten but his love, the beloved he doesn't' even know.

His eyes catch the white gown behind the trees, the same blonde hair, and he's singing before he can stop himself.

He stumbles over his words but gains her name..

Cosette.

It's perfect, fitting for a girl of her beauty; the name rolls off of his tongue and it sounds right somehow.

Even their voices match, his hand curls over hers on the gate and he knows she should be his, he loves her in that instance, it's like every poem, song, word he has read on love suddenly makes sense.

Again he's torn away from her too quickly, but they manage to exchange a smile as she's hurried off once more.

* * *

The next day she's gone, he wants to follow her with every fiber of his being, but knows he cannot. He cannot abandon his brothers. Still his mind does not stray from her as they prepare the barricade; he can only think of her...

And how much he loves her. How much he hopes she loves him.

* * *

At first he doesn't read the note, it feels wrong after Eponine died to save him. Instead he holds the best friend he never really knew; he had no idea her caring for him went past a platonic friendship, and he feels guilty, feels awful as he could never have cared for her as he does Cosette.

He holds her as she dies, and sobs over her body before they take her away.

When she's gone he curls up and reads the letter from his beloved. Again he sobs..Cosette does love him, and if he survives he will find her.

He will find her.

But still he writes her back, asks Gavroche to deliver it..in case he doesn't make it. He can't help but wonder..

_Would she weep?_

* * *

All he remembers is pain. A paramount pain in his side. He feels the rush over him and then it's dark, so dark.

He thinks hes dead and prays to God for mercy, but he knows as the pain falls back upon him he is very much alive, this kind of pain is only for the living..for the miserable.

The agony is awful and yet he can't even scream out, he's too weak, his throat too dry, his mind too clouded.

He catches flashes of things as he's carried, taken here and there. As he's taken into a white clean room, he sees a flash of blonde hair..

hears her voice of worry.

'I'm okay Cosette' He's not strong enough to say the words allowed, but just hopes they become true. 'I'm okay Cosette'

* * *

He grows stronger day by day, but he doesn't feel it. He feels broken that he gets to live when his friends died, died for the cause he too fought. Why does he get to cheat death?

_'Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone'_

He misses them so much, and curses the people of France for their cowardice. Still part of him knows they revolted too soon, the world isn't ready to change; not in his lifetime at least, the world is not ready for such a shift.

_'There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on'_

He sobs as he sings to his friends, and he just prays that they are content in heaven, that they found peace.

_'Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more'_

* * *

Again hes stronger, and this time he feels it; Cosette is by his side and she is his strength now, she is what makes him strong.

_'Everyday, we'll remember that night and the vow that we made'_

They sing to one another again, and this time he doesn't stumble. He is so sure of his feelings. He holds her hands and stares into the depths of her blue eyes.

He can carry on.

A smile upturns his lips for the first time in months.

She returns it and he knows..they can make it.

* * *

When he's healed, they walk hand in hand, mere weeks from their wedding day. They visit the graves of his friends.

He sobs for them, prays to heavens above and Cosette holds him close. She kisses him and they say a prayer together.

He likes to think they look down upon him too. He can imagine them laughing, dancing, drinking up above. Can nearly hear them telling him not to mess things up, giving he and Cosette their blessing.

* * *

The wedding is everything he hoped and more.

He left all of the planning to Cosette, not that he hadn't offered but she had refused his help; a force to be reckoned with she was as she ran around sorting out flowers, cakes and food. She was determined it would be perfect.

Part of him knows she's only so driven because it stops her thinking of her Father. The night he told her of his disappearance she sobbed for hours.

Still it's wonderful as they laugh, dance, kiss..everything is great as they declare their vows. He feels whole again as they hold hands and she becomes his wife. She is his finally, and it feels right.

* * *

With the wedding crashers come his chance to redeem himself; it all makes sense now, how he was even saved is down to him..Jon Valjean.

He directs the carriage and rides so fast he's sure Cosette is clinging to the seats so not to fall out.

Still when he offers to slow down she merely tells him to drive faster.

They arrive just in time, the three of them connected; he, Cosette, Valjean connected by their hands. It all seems perfect, that they can all be happy.

Of course it's torn away when Valjean takes his last breath. He cries but holds his beloved close as she falls apart.

She sobs in his arms that night.

* * *

It's the first time they've slept in the same bed, they have grieved for Cosette's Father and have accepted he is probably happier in heaven, more at peace.

That night he undresses her and she him.

The kiss rushes his heart, and his lips slide down her neck, collar-bone to her breasts and then somewhere even more intimate. She cries out in pure joy, and the sound makes him happy; he's pleasuring her and it feels wonderful.

His touch is soft against her as the delicious sounding whimpers slip from her mouth. She moans and writhes underneath him before he enters her.

She cries out in pain and he curses for hurting her, however he strokes her hair, kisses along her jaw and soon they're both seeing stars.

As he holds her, skin against skin he knows life can't get any better than this.

He's proved wrong when Cosette begins to kiss him again, her hand travels down his body and soon enough a gasp leaves his lips.

They roll over, and he knows this is right, this is pure.

* * *

In the end they have four children; Victorie, Caroline, Isabelle and Jon. They're all perfect, and he and Cosette thrive under parent-hood, doing everything for their children. He takes a career in law, Cosette remains with the children.

Their children are the best on earth, he knows its true as he strokes Caroline's hair, kisses Victories forehead, lectures Isabelle about boys and teaches Jon to shoot. He couldn't be happier in his home, with the perfect wife and wonderful children; his life is great.

It truly is.

(Though he does near tear his hair out when Jon 'accidentally' steps on one of Caroline's dolls and the house descends into chaos).

* * *

As he grows old and his joints begin to crack, his bones begin to grow weary and he knows his time is coming to an end. Grey hair peppers his head and his walk is slow. Cosette fairs better but is still strained with day to day activity. Neither of them can run around anymore, they are far gone.

Still as they lie next to one another they regret nothing, their children and grandchildren have grown old and they know that if they leave they will be missed but not forgotten.

They die in one another's arms, he holds her as they fall asleep..an endless sleep.

* * *

_'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise'_

They awake young again and among friends, he calls out in joy as he hugs Enjorlas and Cosette flings herself at her Father. Everyone is present, Cosette gets to meet her Mother.

They are together again in heaven.

God is wonderful.

But Cosette in his eyes is more so.

* * *

ahh I got a bit weepy over that ngl.

please check out any of my other fics from different genres.

please review, and check out my youtube channel (link on page).

as always please review m'lovelies.

ciao.


End file.
